Aleroth
Aleroth also known as The Healer City is a town in Rivellon. __TOC__ *A-Z of Locations in Aleroth *Aleroth Maps *Aleroth Quests *Aleroth Characters *Armor Set: Defenders of Aleroth *Armor Set: Aleroth Archmage Divine Divinity In Divine Divinity, Aleroth is a small village of healers and the starting location of the game. Aleroth is a small village of healers, which under normal conditions would be busy, but due to a combination of orc bandit attacks and the loss of connection to the Source, there is very little in the way of activity. Before leaving Aleroth, the hero must restore the sanity of the head healer, Mardaneus, by venturing into the catacombs beneath the village to find the source of his madness. The hero encounters a necromancer named Thelyron Hashnitor, the cause of Mardaneus's insanity, and mercy-kills him. Mardaneus recovers and all of the healers travel to Rivertown to tend to the plague there, except Mardaneus himself who decides to look into the problems with the Source. The hero eventually travels back to Aleroth to recruit Mardaneus as the representative of humanity in the new Council of Seven, but finds it under siege by the Black Ring and must free Mardaneus from his house. Divinity II: Ego Draconis To get to Aleroth, the hero must help repair of the Champions' fleet of zeppelins by completing the quest On The Road Again assigned by Zeppelin Master Page at Champion Harbour in the Orobas Fjords. Afterwards, Sepp can be asked to fly you to Aleroth. You enter the city via the main gate into the Mardaneus Plaza district. Here you are involved in a tense scene with Dragon Slayer Commander Rhode, which eventually leads to her arrest by Captain Angharad of the Champions. You may wish to take a moment to activate the waypoint shrine in the southwest of the district, and observe the goings on here such as the Champions battling undead through the fence to the east. When ready to proceed, use the large elevator in the north to ascend. Follow the passage over a bridge and eventually you reach the Great Market district. Here you'll find a handful of merchants selling wares outdoors and an angry mob to the north, in front of the Ministry that you need to enter for the Come to No Harm sub-quest of the main quest, Hall of Echoes Bound. Speak to Augustus to be granted permission to use the nearby waypoint shrine, which can take you into the Ministry. Districts * Great Market * Mardaneus Plaza Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance Unlike Divinity II: Ego Draconis, the Dragon Knight is confined to Aleroth alone due to Damian's siege upon the Healer City. Meanwhile, the undead plague Aleroth in unprecedented numbers, threatening the city from within as well. In the expansion, Aleroth has a dozen new merchants ready to do business, and many helpful citizens who are more than willing to help their draconic hero. There are over 30 quests to be completed in the city during the expansion. The Great Market and Mardaneus Plaza districts have been changed, and now contain several new sub-locations and characters. Additionally, the Crow's Nest, Lanilor Lane, and Source Square districts can also be explored for a total of nearly 40 new sub-locations in the city. While you may still access the Battle Tower, you can also use the services of Aleroth's skill trainers (Caroline & Jonathan at the Ministry, Great Market), necromancer (Dr. West at the Circle of Trust Inn, Mardaneus Plaza), illusionist / alchemist (Chanelle at Chez Chanelle, Lanilor Lane), and enchanter (Bedwyr at the Phoenix Inn, Great Market) with all the advantages you've previously gained by upgrading Battle Tower platforms. Districts * Crow's Nest * Great Market * Lanilor Lane * Mardaneus Plaza * Source Square ru:Алерот Category:Divine Divinity locations Category:Ego Draconis locations Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance locations Category:Locations